h2ojustaddwaterfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Betrayed
Plot "Hi Jake" Angela said when she walked up to him. "I haven't seen you all week. I missed you.". Jake didn't say anything. He was to busy texting in his locker to notice. "Jake" Angela said as she closed his locker (don't worry,Jake got out before she did). Jake quickly stopped texting. "Oh hey. Angule" Jake said."Angle? Really? That's best you can do." Angela said."Anyway. I cleared my schedule and since it's Monday. We have all week to hang out. Whatdo you say?". "Nice" Jake said still texting. Angela dropped Jake's phone. On it was a picture of another girl. "Who is that?" Angela aasked."Oh no one" Jake said. "Liar. It is someone now tell me who it is" Angela said. "It's my cousin, Rachel" Jake said."I was afraid you'd get mad" "Of course I'm mad" Angela said. "You coud've toldme that. And anyway. Why isshe on your phone?" Angela asked. Jake sighed and said, "She likes to pull pranks and change people's wallpapers". "R eaaaally?" Angela said. "Well. She suuureee succeded. Bye-bye" Angela exited. Jake pickled up his phone fixed it and continued texting Rachel. The next day, Rachel came to visit Jake. She bumped into Angela accidentally and our Ang said "Hey. Watch it. Newbie". "I'm so sorry" Rachel said."And no. I'm just here to visit someone. Willyouplease show me to him?". "Fine" Angela said. "Who is he?". "His name is Jake Purcell." Rachel said. "Oh so your Rachel. You've got alot of nerve sneaking on to Jake's phone like that". "Excuse me?" Rachel said. "You took Jake's phone and changed his wallpaper. I was his wallpaper". "Umm" Rachel said."Are you his cousin or something?" Rachel asked. Angela replied "No, I'm his-" before she could finish Jake came running over. "Hey gals. Angela I told you about Rachel. *Rachel waves* Rachel I haven't told you about Angela" Jake said. "Really. Well who is Angela?" Rachel asked. "She's a reeeeeeaallly close friend of mine" Jake said. Angela then said, "Yes. Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeallly close. Closer than I am to this floor. Haha he's my-" before she finished Jake covered her mouth. "Best guyfriend" Jake said. "Also known as boyfriend" Angela said. "Oh well. You must mean Boyfriend as in Friend that's a boy. He's my boyfriend boyfriend. As in dating" Rachel said. "No he's my boyfriend boyfriend" Angela said. "No. He's mine" Rachel said. "No's he's my boyfriend boyfriend. NOT YOURS!" Anela yelled. Everyone stared. Angela walked away with anger. With all arguing Jake and the girls walked into the Student Lounge made everyone leave and confessed. "Okay guys. I've had enough pressure. It's truth time" Jake said. "Oh yippie" Angela said sarcasticly. Jake then said. "I'm dating both of you. There I said it. Behind Angela's back I was with my Rachie. Behind Rachie's back I was with Angela". "Oh so no nickyname for me?" Angela said. "Ok Jake" Rachel said. "You just have one thing left. Choose". "Umm..." Jake said. "Don't be shy" Rachel said. "Yeah because you obviously weren't shy enough to cheat" Angela said. "FINE!" Jake yelled. "I choose Rachel!". "Right desicion made, Jakie. *hugs Jake's stomach* I knew it'd be me. Go to Harrington High School. You can see me everyday" Rachel said. "First saying thatyou love me. Next, cheating on me behind my back. Thrid, Rachie and nickname for mer. Now, her not me. You are the worst! I hate you!" Angela said. Ange la stomped out. The next day, Jake asks for her forgivness many times she just says ".Jake if it isn't clear enoguh. No. I won't forgive you. I can't believe you'd betray me like this. I loved you. And you used me. You cheated on me. This is exactly why I hate my life. People betray me. Rikki, Jack, Rachel even though I never really knew her. YOU. I could never trust you.Ever again. Fine, be with Rachel do whatever you want. No second chances. I'm sorry Jake. I'm sorry." Angela said holding back her tears. "You shoud'nt be" Jake said. "I know" Angela said crying. She fled the room crying and exited school. Brittany followed her. Angela ran to her house. "ANGELA WHAT'S WRONG?!? ARE YOU DITCHING WITHOUT ME?" Brittany asked. When they got to her house they went upstairs to her room. "Angela what happened?" Brittany asked. "You wa nna know fine! Even though it's none of your buissness! OK! Jake was cheating on me with some slutty chick. Gave her a nickname. Choose her over me. And now I'm very offened and angry! YOU KNOW NOW! THERE" Angela said. She put her head in her pillow. "Angela I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for you. I had know idea. And if anyone ever breaks your heart again I will punch them in face and have my cat, Madisen, scratch there face out" Brittany said. "Would you do that?" Angela asked getting up. "Of course I would . Your my best friend" Brittany said. Brittany stood up. Britgela hug. "Your my best friend" Angela said. Brittany smiled. The next day, Rachel comes. She says she is now going to Middywood. She wonders why the cheerleading outfits say "WMHS". Jake says, "Our motto. We make history survive". Rachel then says, "Anyway Jake, I'm changing my last name! To Rachel Carter to Rachel Carter-Purcell! Bet Ang didn't change it from Angela Nash to Angela Nash-Purcell. I'm going to do it because I love you." Subplot Catrina and Brittany get mistaken identitiy as Miranda Cosgrove and Heather Morris. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2